KILL
by Silver Wind
Summary: an X fanfic. So what happens when the star crossed lovers of X and Tokyo Babylon are finally ready for their Final Battle?


I have no comment on this one... too dark to comment.   
In fact, this one depressed me to no end!  
Disclaimer: Sumeragi Subaru, Sakurazuka Seishirou,   
Tokyo Babylon, X and all related things are properties   
of CLAMP. The fic is mine, the storyline is mine...   
please don't claim this fic as yours, okay?  
  
  
Love Me, Kill Me  
by Silver Wind  
lain@suiko.net  
Ginga - http://suiko.net/lain/  
  
  
"And finally we meet."  
Sumeragi Subaru clenched his fists and took a deep breath   
to regain control of himself.  
"Doushite?" the other man smiled, "Struggling to   
control yourself, Subaru-kun?"  
Silence.  
Sakurazuka Seishirou laughed, a mocking sound to   
Subaru's ears, "I see you're still the expressive boy I   
knew!"  
"I'm not," the onmyouji replied, strain in his   
voice, "I'm no longer that 16 year old boy, Seishirou-  
san..."  
"Is that so?" Sakurazukamori smirked, taking his   
trademark sunglasses off, "I find it hard to believe."  
Subaru shrugged, one good emerald eye flashing,   
"Believe what you want. I''m only here to finish our   
business..."  
"And what business is that?" Seishirou took a   
step closer towards him, "A revenge for your oneesan?"  
"If that's what you think, then you truly don't   
know me, Seishirou-san," the younger man answered   
slowly, "You truly don't know what my Wish is..."  
An evident of surprise crossed Seishirou's   
face for just an instant, "Your Wish? Am I supposed to   
know what it is, Subaru-kun?"  
Subaru looked straight into the beautiful   
brown eye, "Do you want to know, Seishirou-san?"  
"Why should I?" an indifferent grin appeared   
on Seishirou's face.  
"Because you might change your mind," he stated   
calmly.  
"About what?" the assassin raised one eyebrow.  
"Me being your prey and you being my hunter,"   
the calmness of Subaru's voice is the contradiction   
of the slight tremble in his hands.  
Seishirou laughed, "I don't think so! You   
belong to me, Subaru-kun! You wear my stars on your   
hands. You are my prey and nothing will change that!"  
  
Subaru surprised him by taking quick steps toward   
him. The two men were face to face, only inches   
separating them. Before Seishirou could recover from   
his surprise, Subaru had his hands around the taller   
man's body. He leans his head on to the broad chest.   
Seishirou blinked twice, unsure what he should have   
done to the onmyouji.  
  
It was Subaru who finally stepped back. He tilted   
his head so that their eyes met. One unblinking   
brown eye and one unblinking green eye, the latter   
was filled with torrents of emotions.  
  
"I love you," Subaru said gently.  
Seishirou blinked again and laughed   
mockingly, "I'm honored, Subaru-kun! The thirteenth   
head of Sumeragi clan is in love with Sakurazukamori?   
What will the world say?"  
"You're mocking... but I don't care," he   
smiled sadly, "Now that I've said it to you... I   
could ask you to grant my Wish."  
"Are you not mistaken?" the evil smile stayed   
on Seishirou's lips, "You asked /me/ to grant your   
Wish?"  
"Hai, because you're the only one who could   
make my Wish come true," Subaru bowed his head, "Not   
even your [Kamui], or mine can grant it."  
"Just what is your Wish actually?" he asked,   
"Enlighten me."  
Subaru smiled and stepped forward again, so   
their bodies almost touched, "Hold me, Seishirou-san."  
  
That took Seishirou by surprise. After a few moments   
of hesitation, he finally complied. He put his arms   
around the thin body and pulled Subaru close.  
  
"Is this your Wish, Subaru-kun?" he looked   
down to the soft black hair.  
"Iie," Subaru shook his head, voice muffled   
against Seishirou's body, "Kill me, Seishirou-san."  
He raised his eyebrows in confusion,   
"Kill...?"  
Subaru closed his eyes, "I want to die here.   
Kill me like you did Hokuto-chan..."  
"But... why?" Seishirou tightened his hold   
around Subaru unconsciously.  
"Kill me... and then we'll see if your heart   
is really a void or not," Subaru replied softly,   
"Kill me... because I've made a bet with myself   
that you actually feel something for me. We'll see   
if I'm right or not."  
"Ridiculous! One way or the other you will   
die!" the assassin exclaimed.  
He shrugged, "So be it. If it's needed to   
prove whether your heart feels, so be it."  
"Very well," Seishirou smiled a feral grin,   
"Sou da ne. I will kill you now. Give Hokuto-chan   
my best regards!"  
"I will," Subaru smiled, embracing Seishirou   
even tighter, "I love you, Seishirou-san."  
"Farewell, my prey."  
  
Without hesitation, Seishirou ran his hand through   
Subaru's body, a predatory smile spreading over   
his handsome face. The onmyouji closed his eyes, a   
whimper emitting from his throat. He trembled, his   
whole body getting limp. The only support of his   
thin frame is Seishirou's hands, one around him and   
one through him.  
  
Seishirou smiled, inhaling the scent of fresh blood   
coming from his prey. Then he noticed something   
sparkling fell on Subaru's hair. The next one   
followed, then the third...  
  
He frowned, water? Is it raining?  
  
Subaru looked up at him with his remaining strength.   
His right hand raised and touched Seishirou's left   
cheek. Seishirou blinked when he felt something   
wet on it.  
  
"You... do... feel...," the dying Subaru   
smiled happily, "You... you... cry, Sei..."  
Seishirou touched his own cheek in   
disbelief, "I..."  
  
His whole body trembled. The void in his heart broke.   
A whirlwind of emotions raged in him. He looked at   
the smiling face of Subaru.  
  
"You... you cry for me... Sei...?" he smiled   
even broader, "I... I'm glad... Looks... looks...   
like... I've won... the... bet..."  
"Subaru-kun, I...," Seishirou choked in his   
own words.  
"Sa... yo... na... ra... Sei... Sei... shi...   
rou... Seishi.. rou...," the emerald eye closed.  
  
Subaru died, smiling and embracing Seishirou.  
  
"Subaru!" the assassin tightened his embrace,   
"Subaru-kun!"  
  
The world fell silent.  
  
"Forgive me!"  
  
The tall man started to tremble violently, tears   
falling from his eyes. A hysterical sobbing escaped   
him.  
  
"Subaru!"  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
I cried... I actually cried when I re-read this fic   
all over again! T__T;;  
Embarassing, ne?  
Aoi-chan, honto ni sumimasen... I know you don't like   
the ending!  
Saa... I don't know what else to say. I can't believe   
I wrote this dark piece! 


End file.
